


You're So Fine and You're Mine

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Older!Kurt, Strip Poker, handjobs, innocent!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was not thrilled when his best friend brought along his little brother to the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Fine and You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Either innocent!Kurt or innocent!Blaine playing strip poker or a drinking game (or some unique combination of the two) with the other who is more knowledgeable, maybe either a badboy or a skank, or just older. Whatever floats your boat.

Within fifteen minutes of arriving to the party, Cooper had vanished with a busty blonde and left his little brother all by himself. Kurt knew how it felt, his friend had abandoned him many times before, but the poor kid looked so lost.

“Here,” Kurt took the untouched lukewarm beer out of his hand and gave him a rum and coke. “Much better.”

“Thanks!” Blaine smiled shyly up at him and took a sip. His eyes widened and his nose scrunched up a little at the burn of alcohol. “Have you seen Cooper?”

“I saw him go hide in that bedroom with a rather…ample girl,” Kurt took a sip of his own drink.

Blaine looked confused for a moment before he scowled. “Gross.”

“You’re adorable,” Kurt laughed, tapping the boy on the nose.

When Cooper had said that he was bringing his little brother to the party, Kurt had been annoyed. The last thing he wanted to do was babysit an eighteen-year-old high school student. He had no idea Blaine would be so sweet and attractive. Maybe he felt a little weird creeping on his best friend’s baby brother, but he couldn’t help it.

Blaine was just too cute to pass up. 

“We’re starting a game of poker!” A girl from the costume department shouted and Kurt took Blaine’s hand.

“Let’s play!”

“I don’t know how,” Blaine mumbled, watching warily as the cards were passed out. 

“It’s easy,” Kurt gave him a smile and Blaine sat down next to him.

He might have forgotten to include a few rules, like what to do if you lost. The first time a girl whipped off her shirt, Blaine’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he snapped his head to look at Kurt. 

“But-“

“Just don’t lose then,” Kurt laughed and Blaine blushed brighter red.

He lost the next round and shakily removed his bow tie.

Kurt thanked whatever deity was watching over him that Blaine was a shitty poker player. The poor boy had tried to remove every tiny piece of clothing he could and the rest of them were nice enough to count each shoe and sock as one. 

When Kurt had lost his shoes and sweater Blaine lost again and removed his shirt, face flaming.

As soon as the highschooler finished folding his button up, Kurt’s mind had gone completely blank. Blaine was adorable with his clothes on but with his clothes off he was delicious. He didn’t have a six-pack or anything but he was fit and compact. His waist was tiny and perfect for-

“I don’t know if I want to play anymore,” Blaine whispered to him, cheeks pink, and Kurt made up his mind.

“This game is getting boring. Come on,” Kurt took his hand and led him up the stairs. 

“Where are we going?” Blaine asked, holding his clothes to his chest. 

“Just getting away from the noise,” Kurt smiled back at him and Blaine nodded as they slipped into a room.

As soon as the door shut, Kurt pressed Blaine against it and slammed their mouths together. Blaine let out a little squeak and his clothes tumbled to the ground. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Kurt breathed against his lips, heart pounding. “Then you took your shirt off and-“

“Wait, what? Really?” Blaine blinked at him owlishly. 

“Of course,” Kurt laughed and kissed him again. 

“I’ve never been kissed before,” Blaine gasped out and Kurt froze. “But you’re so hot and you’re so amazing. You’ve been so nice to me and-“

“Hold up, you’ve never been kissed?” Kurt pulled back, the slight tipsiness he had felt from earlier vanishing. He thought Blaine had been giving him glances but what if he was wrong? “Oh honey.”

“Please don’t stop,” Blaine grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. 

Kurt lost himself in Blaine’s soft lips and couldn’t help the groan that burst from his chest. He wasn’t the best kisser but what he lacked in technique he made up for in enthusiasm. Blaine felt like he would shake apart at the seams when Kurt brushed his fingers over his nipples and kissed down his neck. 

“Oh my God,” his voice went a little squeaky as Kurt undid his pants. “Oh my God!” 

“Is this okay?” Kurt asked, hand hovering outside of Blaine’s pants and the boy nodded furiously. 

“I’ve never-“

“I know,” Kurt smiled, kissing him sweetly. “It’s okay. You tell me if you want to stop, okay?” 

Kurt had been with quite a few other guys but the noise Blaine made when he wrapped his hand around him was the hottest thing he had ever heard. Blaine’s head thudded against the door as it snapped back and his fingers tightened around Kurt’s arm almost painfully. 

“That feels so good,” Blaine panted out, chest heaving with every breath. 

Kurt had never seen someone react the way Blaine was. It was like he had suddenly come alive, thrashing as Kurt stroked him faster and faster. He shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be jerking off his friend’s virgin little brother in a back room. But then Blaine’s eyes opened and looked at him like he was the most amazing thing he had ever seen and all doubts were erased from his mind.

“I…I…” He managed to gasp out before his eyes rolled back and he came all over Kurt’s hand. 

As soon as he finished writhing against the door Blaine went completely boneless. He sagged forward into Kurt, breathing hard into his neck. Kurt hummed softly and kissed his temple as he rubbed his back gently. Normally he wasn’t one for helping a partner bask in the afterglow especially when his own cock was almost painfully hard in his pants, but Blaine was different.

“Can I do that to you?” He asked hoarsely and Kurt almost came in his pants.

“You don’t have to sweetie,” Kurt kissed him gently.

“I want to try,” Blaine gave him a little grin.

Hell, only an insane person could say no to that. 

“Just don’t tell your brother.” 


End file.
